


Часы

by fandom OE Yuh 2020 (fandom_aeternaiuh_2020)



Category: Inception (2010), Отблески Этерны - Вера Камша | Otbleski Eterny - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prison, Crossover, Dreamsharing, M/M, Prison, Prison Sex, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_aeternaiuh_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20Yuh%202020
Summary: История одного погружения в общий сонКроссовер с фильмом К.Нолана "Начало"
Relationships: Phillip Alarcon/Julio Salina
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Часы

**Author's Note:**

> Задание: [scp-1322, "The other side", "Другая сторона", или "Тот свет"](http://www.scpwiki.com/scp-1322)

Работа удалена по просьбе автора.


End file.
